We have previously shown that exposure of the eyes to bright light, but not ordinary room light can reverse the winter depressive symptoms in patients with seasonal affective disorder (SAD). This light treatment may be effective during the morning, the evening or even during ordinary daylight hours. Normal subjects with no history of winter depression do not seem to benefit form contentional bright light treatment. However, those "normal" individuals who report some winter difficulties, albeit of a mild and subsyndromal nature, appear to benefit from phototherapy. This past year we have evaluated the potential benefit of phototherapy for a representative sample of the general population as well as for a sample of healthy elderly individuals. In a study of 20 individuals chosen from the general population, we have once again shown that bright light treatment is not of benefit for the population at large. Similarly, in a study of 20 elderly subjects, we have shown that the elderly, as a group, do not benefit from this treatment. We have developed a new, more convenient, portable light source and have shown this to be effective in 6 patients with SAD. Thus, while confirming our original findings of the benefits of phototherapy in those carefully selected for a history of winter difficulties, and advancing the methodology for light administration, we have also confirmed our previous impressions that bright light is no a panacea to be advocated for the general population.